101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch
---Patch, 101 Dalmatians Patch is one of the fifteen original puppies born to Pongo and Perdita in the 101 Dalmatians franchise. Biography Patch, being the most iconic among the pups, was featured in The “Animated” Movies (even gaining the staring and title role in the “Sequel” ). Patch is one of the larger Pups, which arrived in Pongo & Perdita’s Litter. He also appears in the “Novel”. Dodie Smith Novel In the Novel, Patch was born with a black marking on him at birth, this was regarded as unusual since Dalmatians are born pure white and most would drown pups like that, however the Dearly’s chose not to do so, feeling it seemed nice he started life with a bit of bad luck (it is also hinted they like the black mark because it made him easier to recognize). He was mainly seen to always be in Cadpig’s company, looking out for her, whenever he could. Appearances 101 Dalmatians In the “Animated” Movies, Patch was seen to be quite a Barker, whilst watching the Thunderbolt Adventure Hour, he would often get into the show and start chewing on the carpet, cursing at the villain; Dirty Dawson, resulting in him being told off by Perdita, wondering where he got such language. When Pongo suggests the Pups head to bed, Patch objects by saying they’re not sleepy, yawning as he says this. Later in the Movie, He is the Pup whom informs his Parents how many Pups there are in Hell Hall and what Cruella had planned Horace & Jasper to do. As they made their way through the Countryside, the Dalmatians soon reached Dimsford. During this, He & Lucky got into a play wrestle in the soot, before Lucky blew soot in his face, in retaliation, Patch pushed Lucky into the Soot Pile and the two continued fighting. When Pongo & Perdita found them all covered in soot, this gives Pongo the idea of covering themselves in soot. Patch's London Adventure In “Patch’s London Adventure” , Patch was shown to be an extremely obsessive Thunderbolt fan, having seen all 72 Episodes and can remember every single one by Heart. He was described however to be ‘lost in the sea of spots’, feeling as though he was just part of One Hundred and One, rather than one of a kind. He hears that Thunderbolt is in London and is holding auditions for a guest part in a new episode; Pongo says that he is unable to go as the Audition day is the same day the family is moving to Devon. After being unable to sleep with the other Dalmatians in the attic, Patch slept in the Kanine Krunchies bag downstairs in the Kitchen; this results in the Radcliff family accidentally forgetting him. Thinking that they’re not going to miss him, Patch goes to the audition. At the audition he meets his Hero, Thunderbolt, the audition is to give the most heroic bark, Patch however messes up and humiliates himself with a squeaky bark. He meets Thunderbolt, whom is trying to get in the paper after hearing he might get killed off in the next story, and Thunderbolt sees that he is able to use Patch’s knowledge of all his heroic deeds. To get the info needed, Thunderbolt tricks Patch into a “Junior Deputy Test”, to get some attention from the tabloids, mimicking stuff he does on the show. His Publicity stunts however, get no attention. After a while, doing their ‘Heroic’ deeds around London, Thunderbolt actually starts taking a liking for Patch. They then hear from the Twilight Bark that the Dalmatians have been captured again by Cruella Patch convinces Thunderbolt to help. When they reach where the Pups are being held, both he and Thunderbolt get captured too and it’s revealed, much to Patch’s shock, that Thunderbolt isn't a real hero, he’s just an actor. Upon consulting with Lucky, Patch remembers an escape trick from Episode 18 of Thunderbolt, allowing him to escape and free all the other Pups. He then makes a trampoline out of an Art Palette to jump through the Sky Light and the Pups escape to a London Bus. When some of the Pups accidentally start the bus, Patch steers the bus around London, pursued by Cruella, Horace & Jasper before Patch confronts Cruella herself in a fashion similar to how he saw in a “Thunderbolt” episode. Upon defeating Cruella, Pongo & Perdita find Patch, much to their delight, and the Pups tell them about Patch's heroism, Thunderbolt calling him a “One of a Kind Wonder Dog”. In the Post Credits of the film, it is said that Patch becomes Thunderbolt’s new sidekick in the show. 101 Dalmatians: The Series In “The Series” , Patch is seen to be more bulky and again, one of the larger Pups. He wears a Rope around his neck instead of a Collar and is usually seen as a background character. There have been some occasions where he does have some small roles. In “Close But No Cigar”, Patch comes into the Barn to warn Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot that the Bus is about to set off for the County Fair, when the Pups respond by saying they’re watching television, Patch shrugs this off and heads to the Bus. In “Prima Doggy”, When the Farm animals congratulate Lucky on getting a role in a Dog Food Commercial; Patch is amongst the first to ask for Lucky’s Paw Print. He is later seen in the episode to be part of Lucky’s entourage at the Studio, then again back in the Dearly Farm Barn, commenting on how he hopes being a Star doesn't go to Spot’s head as it did with Lucky. In “Shrewzle Watch”, Lucky sets up Pups around the Farm, during the Night, in attempt to spot this "Tree Shrewzle" that Cruella claims is on the property. He, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot are later awakened by the howl of a Pup who has spotted them. When they go to where the Barking was coming from, Patch pops out of the bushes asking on where they've been. This scares the Four causing them to jump into the air in fright. Patch then informs them that the Shrewzle climbed up the Chow Tower, ten minutes prior. He was later seen in "Citizen Canine" where he is sun bathing with Rolly in a wheel barrow, before Ed Pig tells the two of their disrespect for the Law after Rolly says "Bacon". He is then seen telling Lucky on how Mayor Pig is giving out free bones, during the election campaign. He is also seen playing a game of catch with Tripod, Mooch, Dipstick and Wizzer in "Our Own Digs", accidentally bumping into a ladder and dropping a bucket on Lucky's head. In a VHS release of "Dalmatian Vacation", there is a "Surf Puppies" Musical Number, in which Patch is seen eating Roger’s Hotdog and belching in Roger’s face. -In an original concept for the show, Patch was meant to be amongst one of the main pups and supposed to have a mischievous side. The idea, however, was dropped when the show was released. Electric Holiday In the animated short, Patch makes a brief cameo during the end credits, gnawing on Cruella's design sketch. Changes in Appearance As seen in the original One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961), he is one of the normal shaped and average looking pups, he wears a red color and one of his ears are completed dyed in pitch black. However, in the series, this concept was changed, his appearance resembled that of Rolly's, larger and fatter. And replacing his red collar, a rope tied around his neck. But again, his original appearance was again featured in the sequel, 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure. Another thing is in the original film, the black patch in his eye is at the same side of his black ear. But in the sequel, it was on opposite sides. Additionally, there is a brief scene in the original film where Patch is shown with two black ears. Patch also had no trouble barking in the first film, in fact he is quite a barker, he barked more than often than the other pups. But as shown in the sequel, he has a squeaky bark and often gets mocked at by this. Voice Actors * In the “1961 Animated Film” he is voiced by Micky Maga. * In “Patch’s London Adventure” he is voiced by Bobby Lockwood. * In “101 Dalmatians The Series” he is voiced by Justin Shenkarow. Trivia * In the 1961 animation, his collar doesn't have a gold button hanging from it, but in Patch's London Adventure, it is shown to have one. Although somewhat justified because the farm tag was attached to it in the sequel. * His appearance in the series undergoes a drastic change; he appears to be fatter and more muscular. And replacing his red collar, a rope tied around his neck. He keeps his signature black patch on his right eye, though. * He is the only Dalmatian that has black markings at birth (Dalmatians are notably born pure white). * Patch had no trouble barking in the first film, but as shown in the sequel, he has a squeaky bark. * Patch is shown to be a hardcore Thunderbolt fan, knowing all 72 episodes by heart. * At the post credits of the sequel, Patch is shown to be the new sidekick of Thunderbolt's show. * Patch is the sixth offspring of a predecessor's protagonist to take over as the main character in a sequel (taking over for both Pongo and Perdita), the first being Nikki Ferris from The Parent Trap II (taking over for Sharon McKendrick), the second being Kiara from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (taking over for Simba), the third being Melody from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea ''(taking over for Ariel), the fourth being Scamp from ''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (taking over for Lady), the fifth being Jane from Return to Never Land (taking over for Wendy) and the seventh being Sam Flynn from TRON: Legacy (taking over for Kevin Flynn). * Due to his size and behavior, he is most likely 10-12 (in human perspective). Category:Characters Category:Canon characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Series Characters Category:Videogame Characters Category:Dalmatians Category:Puppies Category:Male Characters